


[OA] 幕间剧

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 谦也意外到访，发现了他哥的秘密。





	[OA] 幕间剧

1

谦也自认缺乏冷静镇定的人设，他思维单一、意气用事，自我反省意识经常过剩。这些都和他堂哥截然相反。

名字上冠着统一的姓，眉宇间也有几分相似，但俩人的为人处事大相径庭。忍足对外挂着一成不变的面目表情，谦也却早在同他哥日复一日的斗嘴中丧失了解读这张扑克脸下过于复杂的心绪的兴趣。

大阪到东京说穿不过两三小时新干线的距离。谦也不常拔腿来这个隔壁，东京太急进、令人紧张，这么说也不大准确，毕竟这位浪速Speed Star连转笔速度都快到无法测定。

更恰当的说法可能是，相比在人流中被动快进，他更享受自我把握的加速过程。所以当毕业后忍足一脚踏进大学医院这座白色巨塔，他则溜回家乐呵乐呵地继承家业当起了开业医，街坊邻里间如鱼得水。

谦也拖着个小尺寸拉杆箱在忍足家门口站定，周末午后的烈日在他脱色如故的发尾泛起白晃晃的光。没提前照会，几小时前直接鬼使神差地在大阪站跳上列车，紧跟着家乡光景飞速在窗外后退。

事到如今，再细想忍足在家与否已无济于事。谦也抬起手，手背在门板上叩出清脆的声响。

——但是并没有得到任何回应。叩门声渐进地放大，走廊里的回声变调成了嘲弄。

正当谦也垂头丧气地思考是该掏出手机尝试联络忍足，还是该下楼找个地儿吃碗拉面果腹先，他欣喜地听到近门的脚步声和门把手动作的窸窣声。

然而门背后露出张意料之外的脸。

谦也第一次见到迹部的时候，觉得这位爷顽劣凌厉至极，任谁在他面前气势都矮半截，更别提搭配上那不可理喻气势恢弘的冰帝call。正如现在，明明身高和迹部平齐的谦也，却不由自主地觉得自己在被人俯视。

“噢，你是侑士他弟。”迹部环抱肩，给面前的物品定了性。

他侧过脑袋，饶有兴致地打量一番眼前人。谦也脸上的风尘仆仆和脚边的拉杆箱在迹部的视野里暴露无遗。

“离家出走？”

“不是！”

谦也咬着嘴唇，“我是来办事的。”

“啊。”迹部若无其事地耸耸肩，一副“管你面上怎么说本大爷就是已经看穿你了”的神情。

恍惚间，谦也觉得这态度一点都不陌生。小时候和家人吵架，他赌气上忍足那儿躲着，忍足端着架子和迹部如出一辙，只不过一个不遮不掩唯恐你不知道他表里如一的揶揄，另一个表面波澜不惊心里早已把你吐槽得体无完肤。

“……谦也？”

忍足穿身便服，清清爽爽地拎着个楼下24小时便利店的购物袋。谦也简直要为这根拯救自己于水火之间的——他十分确信自己缺乏和迹部长时间单独共处狭窄空间的技能——救命稻草而感激涕零。

忍足的视线在迹部和谦也身上各停半秒，判读这俩人中任一个的心思对他来说都是身体本能，他拉过那个不起眼的行李箱催促谦也进屋。

屋子不大，统共几十平方。谦也每次来东京都在这儿借住，最近家里医院忙，上回来是一年多前。家具摆放没多大变动，屋内氛围又微妙得不一样，比如沙发上散乱但不乏秩序的衣服、茶几上东倒西歪的水果和零食、以及阳台上多出的不知名盆栽，到处是和谦也记忆里的清冷基调截然不同的生活气息。

忍足拉开冰箱门，将袋中五颜六色的东西分门别类地往里填。迹部毫无心理障碍地坐进客厅实在称不上名贵的沙发里，摊开本砖头厚的书阅读。谦也四处张望斟酌了会儿，莫名觉得自己往哪儿下屁股都显得挺多余，他干脆靠墙站着。

“你要留宿？”忍足从厨房出来，丢给谦也一瓶矿泉水。

谦也点点头。迹部的声音从旁边悠悠地飘来，“他说他来办事。”

刚拧开瓶盖把水往嘴里灌的谦也给呛得咳嗽。幸好忍足并没有揪住这点追问。

“那你和以前一样住书房吧。待会儿我给你腾个地，把折叠床摊出来。”

“行。”

谦也往里屋瞥一眼，一间卧室、一间书房——迹部穿着家居服和周围融为一体，无声地宣示他对这屋子的居住权，毫无疑问他大爷睡得不会是客厅的沙发——仔细些瞧，卧室里原来的单人床像是换了张King Size。

“我怎么不知道你有同居人了？”谦也压低声音埋怨道。

“你没问过我。”忍足把责任推卸得一干二净。谦也悻悻地闭嘴。

忍足在屋内来来回回地穿梭，他在厨房收拾好，又钻进书房捣腾，一阵家具移动的声音后，忍足单手抱着一筐脏衣服走到洗衣机旁，然后是洗衣机滚筒搅动的声音，衣服和洗衣液在玻璃窗上打出白色泡沫。

忍足的忙碌和剩下俩人的空闲形成对比，迹部是悠闲自得，谦也是无所事事。忍足四处晃悠的身影让人眼花，他脸上浮现的——如果不是谦也心理作用的话——居家男人对平凡生活的心满意足又让谦也心生鄙夷。

他最终选择挪进客厅，小心翼翼地在迹部领域之外的沙发处坐下。

迹部借着阅读灯看书的样子专注而平和，书页以固定的频率被翻了片，又翻了片。纸张在空中飞舞的过程里，谦也捕捉到了上面歪歪斜斜的字母，他不禁庆幸自己没试图搭讪问出“你在看什么？”这种自取其辱的问题。

迹部有让周围一切熠熠生辉的本事，他看上去仿佛是在欧洲某小岛迎着大西洋海风度假，而不是在这种寒舍——谦也顿时恍然大悟进门以来他脑中挥之不去的奇特感的由来，迹部竟毫无违和感地融进这套过于“普通”的房子，甚至横生出几分归属感的意味。

 “晚上吃咖喱饭可以吗？”忍足探进个头问。

“嗯。”“好！”

异口同声回答的俩人对视一眼，谦也心虚地摸摸鼻子避开迹部的目光。他望向他哥，十分确信忍足的平光镜背后一闪而过笑意，唯一令他欣慰的是这份笑他和迹部各占一半。

“我是在同时问你们俩没错。”看热闹不嫌事儿大地，忍足的话尾染上轻快。

晚饭时间，他们这种组合不需要餐桌上的寒暄，谦也专心对付着面前黄澄澄的咖喱饭，忍足和迹部分别对付着他们的，时而或用眼神或用脑电波进行一些谦也理解范围之外的交流。

在一顿饭行将结束之际，谦也把筷子伸向桌那头精致的餐后甜点一通乱夹，下一秒他感到一道目光直勾勾地盯着自己，他条件反射地收回筷子，怀念起刚刚餐桌上转瞬即逝的心平气和。

忍足在一旁事不关己，谦也心说以后定提醒这人给特制菜品贴上“迹部专属”的标签，他可不愿再制造和迹部大爷争食的回忆，转念一想又觉得自己怪惨兮兮的，内心忿忿地吐槽起“哥大不中留”来。

东京的初秋入夜渐凉，谦也不算认床，但这晚难得翻来覆去睡不着。他很想怪罪于一墙之隔那屋隐约传来的你我心照不宣的声音，但他比谁都清楚这不公平。谦也起身下床，走进阳台上的秋风。

这座城市没有真正意义上的休眠。每条街道依旧在呼吸，朦胧的光圈闪烁着，大大小小，各种颜色。无尽蔓延的漆黑中，无数双素未谋面之人的眼睛也正凝视着这片景。

谦也自嘲地牵起嘴角，被传染了吧，这是侑士那家伙才会干的事。无论出于何种原因，他都非常肯定忍足曾在同样的位置黯自神伤过。然而方才卧室的翻云覆雨声逐渐沦为平静，他能想象出忍足现在倚着某人肩头睡得安稳的样子。

他的脚边碰到了盆花，是下午瞥见的盆栽。他蹲下身来，视线平齐。花朵硕大，大片大片开满了一株。黑夜里看不清颜色，但大略是极鲜艳的。

这是什么花呢？要是白石在的话——谦也情不自禁地想——他准会立马化身植物图鉴，把这花的界科属种生长特性栽培方式一一科普，顺便半真半假地介绍其可能的毒性吓唬人。

谦也懊恼起自己对植物的一窍不通来，他对面前这盆“天书”产生出巨大的兴趣，但他读不懂，只能眼睁睁地接纳花朵对他发出的嘲弄。带着未尽的好奇心，他倒回书房里的折叠床，心里比划着明儿白天再仔细看看。

他闭上眼，旅途劳顿的后劲漫上来，将他吞没。

 

2

忍足小时候搬家是常态。起初在道顿堀绕圈，然后是整个大阪城，最后索性去了东京。临走之际，谦也抱住忍足不撒手，眼泪汪汪抹他一袖子。忍足一脸嫌弃又无可奈何，“放手啊。要赶不上新干线了。”谦也嚷得反倒更凶，“我不！侑士你太惨了，去了东京不更没人理你。”忍足差点没噎着，一掌拍掉谦也的爪子，留下个不回头的背影。

所幸谦也在这件事上并未一语成谶。他们每日准时规矩的电话中，向来游离人群之外的忍足在提及冰帝时语气掺了细微的温暖。

夏天的全国大赛，嘈杂的叫喊声、欢呼声和口哨声里，谦也听到别人对着一片蓝的指指点点，“迹部身旁那人看到没？忍足侑士，拥有千种绝技的天才，冰帝的No.2。”

谦也觉得挺新鲜，他头一回知道忍足名字前还能添上“XXX的”这种从属意味极强的定语。他在四天宝寺逢人就天花乱坠地吹嘘，他在东京有个天才哥。

忍足回老家不算频繁，新年这种特殊日子却也不会缺席。那次赶上谦也招待白石来家里过年，三人围着暖炉烤火，爽朗的关西腔此起彼伏。

白石手臂上一圈又一圈的绷带缠到指尖，他托着腮帮子戏谑，“谦也你平时尽网球上夸忍足了，怎么不提你哥还是个美男子？”

谦也一口热茶呛嘴里，一边急切地想和前半句话撇清关系，一边又心觉后半句话槽多无口，他憋得脸红彤彤的，“……这方面的话，明明白石更胜一筹吧。”

白石哈哈一笑，“就算你这么说……”

“本来就是。”谦也着急地较起真，“而且哪怕是网球，面对白石教课书般滴水不漏的‘圣经’式打法，侑士根本不是对手吧。”

“啊，Ecstasy——”

忍足倒不介意被当作话柄。他兴致勃勃地观赏完美先生一本正经捉弄谦也的画面，时不时和白石交换意味深长的目光，谦也不愧有让人乐此不疲还毫无自觉的属性。

将近零点倒数的时分，天空飘起不疾不徐的初雪，世界盖上一层白。忍足在屋那头同小朋友们其乐融融地玩牌，得心应手地应付每一份撒娇和耍赖，谦也和白石在屋这头有一搭没一搭地闲聊，约定来年春天再带独角仙和鬣蜥一起散步。他们享受着室内的温暖，简单快乐的日子。

谦也大学考到了东京，搬来和忍足同住。忍足是个好室友，哪怕嘴上再不留情地揶揄谦也，最终还是会揽下大小家务，并不厌其烦地替他收拾各方面的残局。但谦也不知道自己之于忍足算不算。

循环往复的生活琐事里，他渐渐发现忍足格外沉闷。教室、实验室、图书馆三点一线，没有多余的社交活动，废寝忘食地学习，回到家也只是沉默，靠小说和电影打发闲暇。

谦也看着害怕，他怀疑过去几年在忍足身上觉察的鲜活是错觉。

“你难道失恋了？”他终于忍不住问。

忍足复杂的目光在谦也身上停了一会儿，“医学院的课你又不是不知道。”

“这种话从你口中说出来，完全没有说服力。”

忍足不说话了，注意力回到电视屏幕上的痴男怨女。谦也在他旁边坐下来，跟着看几眼，耐心很快消磨殆尽，忍足倒是视线一瞬不瞬，眼睫甚至有些发潮。

一道难以逾越的鸿沟横亘在他们中间。忍足的侧脸孤单寂寞，明明近在咫尺却带着遥遥的距离感，他令人读不懂的部分从来只添未减。

谦也从沙发中抽离，把个人空间还给忍足。他不再过问忍足的感情经历，将初高中青春彻头彻尾奉献给了网球，他这方面没有任何前车之鉴。

他只是偶尔会想，忍足心里装着个人。

谦也走在东京秋天的街道，脑海里回放着从前。早上装模作样地出门“办事”，在人声鼎沸的街头游荡，身边经过的每个人都步履匆匆，和他形成鲜明对比。

这座城市的每一处都写着他乡，大学的数年时光并没能让他真正融入，他也始终无法感同身受当年忍足电话里那句“来到东京，真是太好了。”

掏出先前茶几上顺走的钥匙，谦也推开门进了忍足家。淡淡的医院消毒水味窜进鼻腔，看来前途无量的忍足医生周末都不得安宁。忍足和迹部陷在沙发里，玄关处看去俩人的背影挺亲近，头抵着头呈现一个温馨的角度。屋内回荡着某部老电影低沉的念白，音量不大像被刻意调低不少。

谦也走进客厅，视野变得清晰。准确来说他们俩并非在看电影。忍足许是中途看累了，脑袋歪在迹部肩膀上，刘海在额前垂下把脸挡了五六分，身前交握的双手无意识地捏着摘下的眼镜。迹部的五指插在忍足头发里顺着，另一只手小心仔细地把他散乱的头发一点点捋到耳后。

他的脸凑近他的，吻落在额头上。

谦也忽然想起了多年前的忍足，那个总是独自一人坐在沙发里看电影、和周围竖起无形屏障的忍足。他好像有些明白为何那时的忍足看上去分外孤独，因为那里本便该坐着两个相挨的身影。

人和人之间的关系像跨越一道又一道的线。跨过这道线，你们从萍水相逢的陌生人变成点头之交，然后是朋友。有的人之间产生了化学反应，把他们往远处更亲密的那道线推，线那边是未知性，也是可能性。忍足和迹部跨了过去，以他们的节奏摸索着。但有的人还在线这边观望，踌躇不定。

谦也站在原地的光线阴影里，空气里渗着这种亲密关系的排他性，迷茫占据了他大脑的运转。转身回书房的瞬间，他的余光瞥见了阳台上那抹昨天夜里没看清的明黄色。

但他没有如愿顺利逃进私人空间。门把手旋即被拧开，迹部斜靠着门框。

“喂。”他漫不经心地说，“厨房里有关东煮。”

“我不饿。”谦也人朝下趴在折叠床里，脸埋进枕头。

“那太可惜了。”迹部换了个一字一顿的口吻，“因、为、恰、巧、有、很、多、带、筋、肉。”

他绝对是故意的，谦也如此想。但他的不满在第一颗肉丸被送进嘴时消逝得无影无踪，取而代之的是美味带来的幸福感，他不知该为这种轻易实现的心满意足哀叹还是雀跃。

迹部得意洋洋地挑眉，“本大爷家新来的厨师做的。”

谦也嘴里塞满了东西（出门没找到对胃口的食物他快饿坏了），含含糊糊附和几串不连贯的词组，迹部好笑地用手指示意他噤声。他给自己倒杯水，好整以暇地注视狼吞虎咽的谦也，客厅里电影的片尾曲断断续续地飘进来，碗里的食物以肉眼可见的速度沉下去。

揣着一副酝酿完毕的表情，迹部重新开口，“你们忍足家的人，是不是碰上事儿第一反应都是躲？”

“啊？”谦也从碗里抬起眼皮，咽下最后一口汤。

“往前冲就不指望了，往后缩倒是挺熟练。俩字概括，自私。”迹部顿了顿，手捏紧了杯子，“或者说傻。”

谦也好容易跟上迹部的思路，抑或是总算开启的正题。对于这句论断，他谈不上百分百的冤枉。但这顶帽子仍然太大，扣他一人脑袋上不合适。无奈吃人嘴短，他没明目张胆反驳。

“你不能假定所有人都和你一样啊。”

“当然。”迹部冲谦也摆了摆手指，“否则要是你的问题和我有关，我肯定早追来逮你，再用绳捆起来，好好问个清楚。”

迹部的话说得挺铿锵，像经过深思熟虑似的。他在主客观上占尽优势，人生于他是副打不烂的好牌。让这种人换位思考太困难，他眼里压根儿没有任何阻碍，正如常人也难以想象满是Buff的人生体验。

谦也知道和迹部继续辩驳自己占不了任何便宜，但不妨换种问法。

“那你和侑士，你能保证他和你一样有自信？”

“不能。但我会让他有。”

“……你怎么知道你们之间该是现在这样的？”

迹部认真盯了谦也半晌。

“因为你会知道。”

 

3

谦也不客气地在忍足家续住了几天。

忍足最近收了个VIP病号，下班回家比平时往后拖延。谦也多出不少和迹部独处的时间，倒比开头熟能生巧，反正任何时候都摆出一副从善如流的样子总没错。而在谦也隐隐察觉迹部还挺把和他的互动当乐子之后，他对这俩人打扰的最后一丝愧疚也消失一空。

临近傍晚的时候，迹部兜里的私人手机一个劲儿地震，他全无不耐烦地按下蓝牙耳机的接听，语气比平时软下来。但他眼里快活的光亮很快因听筒那端传来的消息暗下几成。

谦也根据这情形估摸了下，忍足今晚又要披星戴月地回来。他心惊胆战地目送迹部走进厨房，沉思着和冰箱对视，好像多一分严肃对面就更可能给出反馈似的。

昨儿晚饭在怀石解决的，一分价一分货错不了，可谦也不觉得自己能持续消受顶级料理的轮番轰炸。他如履薄冰地移到迹部身旁，隔空按下他正准备拨向某高级牛排店订位的手，“我看侑士之前还剩把面，咱把冰箱里的蔬菜一并下了，再窝个蛋、撒点葱花，你看行不？”

迹部若有所思地侧过脸回看他。谦也耸了耸肩，“普通人家的孩子嘛，都得会自己做饭。肯定比不上侑士做的合你胃口，但凑活一顿应该不成问题。”

话脱口而出后谦也才意识到，迹部还一言未发呢，他倒心虚地一通解释，越解释越心虚，感到真切的口干舌燥。

迹部挑起眉毛，颇感兴趣地打量谦也，像在掂量他话的可信度。他随后撂下一句简洁的“可以”，把厨房留给谦也一人。

谦也头皮发麻，心说以后绝不主动再揽伺候这位爷的活。切菜煮面比往常精细，弥漫的蒸气熏得脸疼。餐桌上迹部没作任何正面评价，优雅扒面的动作却也没停过。谦也悬着的心放下七八分，这才开始动自己筷子。

根据过去几天的经验，晚饭过后迹部不算太忙，一小时财经新闻，一小时外出跑步，冲完澡后倚床头看书，边打发时间边等忍足回家。鉴于刚刚史无前例的融洽气氛，谦也决定大胆地把俩人的交集推进一步。

他掏出收拾行李时胡乱塞进包里的游戏盘，绘声绘色又添油加醋地给刚锻炼完毕的迹部科普一番。迹部被他煞有介事的忽悠来了兴致，他们各拿一个游戏手柄，盘腿坐在电视机前。

屏幕上的小人蹦蹦跳跳，墙壁上的时钟嗖嗖嗖地走过几周。

迹部和谦也全神贯注在游戏，并未察觉淡淡的医院消毒水味混着沐浴露味漫进屋内，直到身后低沉的声音灌进耳朵时才都被吓一跳。

“……这不是我和谦也小时候玩的游戏吗？”

迹部顾不上招呼凭空出现的忍足，侧目瞪了谦也一眼。谦也赶忙拿一堆“改良”、“升级”等字眼堵他哥的嘴。

忍足对谦也的争辩不大感兴趣。忍足的手搭在迹部肩上，鼻尖凑到他的后颈，迷恋地嗅了嗅。“你换洗发水了？”他轻轻地问。

迹部“嗯”了声，目光依旧写满“小屁孩”盯着谦也。

谦也内心平添几分好笑——明明忍足也正用看小朋友的眼神盯着全无自觉的迹部——但他自知理亏，懒得吐槽这种“螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后”。

忍足揉了揉迹部的头发，难能可见地勾起嘴角。迹部的眉毛拧在一起，老大不乐意的样子。忍足于是俯下身子，在他耳边低语几句，说着说着俩人相视一笑。

谦也突然恍了神。

忍足从小在外不苟言笑，在谦也面前成年后也笑得愈来愈少。谦也没见忍足这么笑过，发自内心的、无所顾忌的。

忍足凡事想得通透，有时通透过了头。他自我保护意识强烈，向来留有余地，规划好每一条可能的退路。可眼前的这个他没有一丝一毫的保留，把自己完完整整地交付出去。

自打上周末住进来，谦也把很多设定当作顺理成章，如今细想才发现并非理所当然。迹部又何尝不是其中之一，他显得如此日常化、私人化，每一个表情和动作都和谦也记忆里的全然相反，几乎让人快忘了他在正经场合凛冽的样子。

——这间屋子是他们俩的舒适圈。他们是彼此的舒适圈。不为他人所知，真实而坦然。

感情有那么多种形式，人和人之间的可能数不胜数，平行的相交的，亲近的疏远的。但有些人，他们的生命藤蔓纠缠之紧密，早已融为不可分割的一体，哪怕分离、哪怕迷途，依旧无法趋于平静，无法挥手作别。

这份关系性渗透血液，成为本能的一部分，决绝的冰凉泛上心安的暖，只有在对方身边，自己才变得完整。

所以“你会知道”，你们之间本便该是这模样，任何其他可能都相形见拙。只有陪伴和被陪伴，占有和被占有，越陷越深，甘之如饴。

谦也躺在客厅的地板上，没来得及收拾的杂物散落四周。忍足和迹部已经回屋，空余天花板的吊灯和他相望。窗外的月光洒进来，缓慢爬上他的脸。

其实迹部说得一点没错，谦也想，他和他哥就是碰上事儿条件反射想躲。忍足是想得太多太复杂，他是想得太少太简单，终归是半斤八两。

他无心拼凑忍足和迹部过去曾有怎样的纠葛，分开和好的戏码是怎样都无所谓，起码他们目前回到了宽阔坦荡的道路上。但事到如今他无法再继续忽视自己妄图回避的问题。

谦也闭上眼，侧了个身，月光彻底浸没了他。

是怎样的回忆呢。先是酒味，不浓烈，但清香。接着感觉到升温，从空气到皮肤都在发烫。口腔里不知不觉间混进了同样的酒味，还掺着一种既陌生又熟悉的味道，不讨厌不排斥，反而十分舒爽。

然后被圈进一个怀抱，后背隔着布料感受到了那只缠满绷带的手的触感。言语交谈变得含混不清，只记得整个人像踩在棉花糖上一样轻飘飘的，昏沉沉地睡去，却无比心安。

他并非因想找人促膝相谈而逃到东京。照目前的情形谦也非常确信，无论是忍足还是迹部都只会重点跑偏——基于酒精在这俩人之间只会是事态解决的催化剂而非爆发的导火索——一脸难以置信地质疑“所以你们喝醉之后，就只相拥睡了一夜？你还因为这个跑没影了？”

说到底是任性自私，丢下一条“在我联系你之前绝对不要联系我！”意味不明的短信惊惶惶一溜了之，单方面阻断双方平心交流的可能，分毫未考虑对方或许同样窘迫的处境。

一个人反复想，使劲想，颠来倒去想，依然想不明白。自己和白石的友情是什么时候变质的？友情又真的变质了吗？

然而唯有一件事是确定的，想见他。

想见那张脸，想和他说话，甚至想再度感受那个怀抱。白石从不给周围人添麻烦，因他而起的感情用事必然会被他纵容。可逃避永远不是长久之计，谦也心知肚明。

谦也攥紧拳头，阳台飘来的花香安静地包裹着他。像那个国二时惨败全国大赛单打三让白石错失上场机会的自己一样，感受到了后知后觉的满腔歉意。

谦也的离开和他的到来一样突兀。第二天早餐时分，他已经理好箱子整装待发地立在门口。忍足和迹部对他的行事冲动习以为常，没表露半分惊讶。

迹部抬了抬下巴示意他先坐下，待会儿让来接上班的司机捎他一程去车站。谦也摇摇头，不习惯、不麻烦，几步路的距离，车还没他跑着去快。忍足抚上迹部的手背，压下他后续的反驳。

谦也临跨出门前想起什么，退半步回来往阳台方向望去。那片明黄色正在清晨的微风中招摇。

“阳台上那花，名字是？”

忍足停下手中的动作，思考片刻后答，“大花惠兰。”

“是吗。”谦也看上去对这个答案很满意，他重新拉起行李箱拉杆，“还以为你要给我讲讲它的花语。”

忍足正低头对付盘里的吐司，谦也的话本该像过往那些对他文青属性的戏谑一样掠过。但这次不同，他抬起眼皮，眼里闪过一丝光，“大花惠兰的花语是……”

“坦诚的心。”迹部懒洋洋地支起下巴，忽然接过话茬说。

谦也愣半秒，笑了出来，阳光在他脸上跳跃。他看到忍足垂下眼睫，不动声色地扬起嘴角。他没来由地想，其实他和他哥运气倒向来不错。

他转过身，手在背后挥过，这回是真的要离开。

通勤时间的街道人流攒动，谦也起初拖着箱子走得慢，没走多远脚步着急起来，东京站的招牌在眼前渐进放大。售票窗口挤满了各种口音的游客，但要分辨和他一样的归乡人并不难，他们的脸上挂着焦虑期盼，对和这座城市告别迫不及待，但同时又忐忑不安地摩挲手中的车票，近乡情怯。

谦也坐进列车里，然后东京的景物开始倒退，摩天大楼变幻成蓝天白云。家乡的气息一点点靠近，以及其余那些久违的、令人想念的东西。

“来大阪站接我好吗？东京乱七八糟的，也没有找到好吃的章鱼烧。”他在手机屏幕上写。

不到一分钟，列车飞驰的轰鸣声中，手机响起滴滴滴的提示音。他收到“好”的邮件回复。

谦也舒适地靠着后背。窗外晴空万里，阳光明媚。

他感到前所未有的轻快。

END


End file.
